Save Me
by Hawklan
Summary: The fight against the First is over, but Buffy's and Andrews luck had run out. Based on a banner and idea from cloudleonsgurl.


Save Me

Banner, Idea and part of the written stuff by cloudleonsgurl, rest filled out and written by Hawklan.

Disclaimer: As always BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon and not me. Sadly I don't earn any money with this and just write for fun. The only thing you'll get from suing me would be a 13 year old Honda Civic, so please refrain from it.

Summary: The fight against the First is over, but Buffy's and Andrews luck had run out. Based on a banner and idea from cloudleonsgurl.

Beta: None this time, fell free to step forward if you want to.

Chapter 1

It hurt, everything hurt. In every way it could, it hurt. Her skin felt on fire, but that couldn't be because it felt like it had been peeled away. She choked on blood and her ears stung with Andrew's screams. Andrew… if only she could reach him, but even her slayer strength couldn't break free from the hands that held her down...then suddenly a breeze of cool air, the hands, the flames and the pain was gone and suddenly there was rain.

A cool refreshing rain washed over her and for the first time in a long time Buffy opened her eyes, which have been only moments ago swollen shut. Blinking, Buffy realized she was sitting down on a park bench, soaking wet in a nice, really nice shirt and pants...and were those PRADA shoes? She blinked and pulled her foot to her, giggling slightly. 'What the hell just happened?' she asked herself.

"Water..." her eyes glanced over to where the voice came from and she blinked once again.

Andrew was sitting there beside her, with his head tilted back and mouth open trying to drink the rain.

"Andrew?" Buffy's voice sounded foreign to her. It had been...well, it felt like it had been forever since she hadn't been screaming.

"Buffy?" He looked over at her, his eyes held no giddiness, but one a look that was too serious on his face. One Buffy had never seen him use before, as he finally realized she was there. "What happened?"

"Don't know...," Buffy said and tried to think, but even the memories of the pain were being washed away.

"Don't do that. You really don't want to remember," a voice from in front of them said. "You really don't, kid."

Buffy and Andrew stared at the tacky dressed man and Buffy slumped down on the bench with a sigh. "Whistler," she said and after looking at him for a moment she continued. "What the hell happened and what is going on? You have five seconds until, until…damn I just can't think something evil sounding up just now."

Whistler smiled at the two and said, "I will tell you, but here isn't the place for that. If you would follow me?"

Without waiting on a reply he turned around and started to walk out of the small park they were in. Quickly Buffy and Andrew got up from the bench and hurried after the balance demon.

+S+

After a few minutes of walking they reached a big apartment house, which screamed just from the outside "MONEY." Whistler entered the building, nodded to the security man and then quickly entered an elevator which looked like it was completely made out of glass.

He waited until Buffy and Andrew joined him in the cabin and then he pulled a keycard out of one of his pocket, pulled it trough a card-reader that was part of the controls and just a second later a female voice said, "Please confirm identity." Whistler grinned and said, "Bob Whistler, BD Alpha One." A small 'peep' was heard and then the same voice replied. "Access to penthouse granted." With those words the elevator began to move.

After they reached the top and left the elevator Whistler wove his hand around the huge room. "Everything you need, all the money you could ever need...all the money your grandchildren's grandchildren could ever need," he said with a grin as the two examined their condo. "And it all has been put into legit investments and businesses for you."

Buffy took a moment from looking over the kitchen and looked then over to him. "Why?" she simply asked.

Whistler almost flinched. He had hoped they wouldn't have asked that. He sighed then answered slowly. "You two didn't make it out. The Hellmouth swallowed you whole and you put a lot of those demons there in the first place. While the Powers might not always have been the greatest and forthcoming they aren't cruel, at least not to someone who has given so much to save the world."

"Why bring us here then? Why not our world?" Surprisingly it was Andrew who asked this.

"Remember what happened when Red brought the Slayer back from the dead?" Whistler pointed out. "The balance was messed up...badly. The Powers have already managed to balance it all back out, even with the new Slayer population. But to bring you two back would have brought something even uglier than the First."

"But I'm not a hero," Andrew pointed out weakly.

"Kid, you fought against the bad guys. Admittedly not at first," Whistler said and after a short pause continued. "But you did and you died while trying to get those kids out of Sunnydale and help saving the world. I don't know a better definition of a hero."

Buffy smiled when Andrew blushed at those words and Whistler chuckled before saying, "Anyways, let me explain this before my time is up here. The Powers made a deal with the beings that control fate in this dimension. They agreed to take you in with no expectations."

The Slayer narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "None?" 

"The laws in this realm are a lot more loose than in ours. While some are chosen by fate, most here chose their fate. So your destiny is up to you."

Andrew went 'oh' and Buffy felt something disappear of her chest, like a burden, a heavy stone. She could have a normal life. She could live normally.

"And don't worry about your friends. I promise that they will be safe," Whistler said. "The big bosses of this realm made it one of the conditions that if they were going to allow you to come here that you could be sure your friend at home are safe."

A loud beep startled all of them. Whistler looked down at his wrist and blinked sheepishly. "Well, that's my time folks. And hey, Slayer… Don't worry about your powers. If you chose to use them they'll come back. If you chose...that is," he said and faded away, leaving Buffy and Andrew to stare at the spot from which he disappeared.

After a few minutes of silence they looked at each other and Buffy said, "And what now?"

"Now we look around and then see what we can do in this world," Andrew replied.

They looked around the penthouse and quickly found a bedroom for each of them. On the nightstands beside their beds they each found an envelope with their name on it which contained all they needed in this world, like ID's, Credit Cards, the access card to the elevator as well as their code for it.

+S+

(Six months later)

It was official, being in the spotlight sucked. Bruce Wayne had been flirting with her. Truth be told, if he wouldn't be such a playboy, she would have flirted back, but she was here on business.

Buffy and Andrew sat behind Nick Harker, their spokesperson for their company that dealt with everything from perfumes and computer technology to practically everything.

How did this all come about, you ask? That is easily answered. After they had acclimatized themselves with this world Andrew bought out three or four companies and then being the genius that he is, he combined them into one big super company that was rising quickly and would probably soon rival Wayne Enterprise and Luthercorp.

Like the geek that he was he wanted to name the company S.H.I.E.L.. and after he had explained to her what Shield stood for she agreed to it.

"Mister Harker," a snarky woman called Vicki Vale asked. "We've heard rumors that S.H.I.E.L.D. Inc. is creating a foundation for metahumans. Is that right?" she asked with a hint of disgust in her voice which raised Buffy's hackles.

"Excuse me Nick," Buffy said and rose fluidly from her seat. Everyone turned to look at her and how could they not as the power of the Slayer rose inside of her? Not that they knew that, but they noticed her. She smiled calmly and said, "I think that I will answer this."

Nick nodded slowly before moving back to let Buffy take over. She stared at the sea of lights, hoping the irritation she felt didn't flash across her face and then she started. "Yes Miss Vale, S.H.I.E.L.D. Inc. will be opening a foundation for metahumans and others with special abilities."

"And for what purpose is this foundation being created for? To help them or to study them?" Vale asked dryly.

Buffy's smile seemed serene, but there was a slight tilt to her head that said. 'You want to be a bitch, well I can do that too.' "Both actually," she answered, coyly smiling as gasps went through the room and reporters leaned in. "We will prove a haven where metahumans and others will be able to not only learn how to control their abilities, but we have scientists, some of the best in their fields, working alongside of them to answer their questions. Like how did we get these abilities? And if possible, can we reverse them?" Buffy's smile widened as she knew she had the media hooked.

"It is a volunteer based project and all volunteers will be compensated for their time and have room and board. We also will have, for our volunteers, programs to help further their education and to help them find jobs," Buffy finished. "Any questions?"

After Buffy, Nick and Andrew answered all the questions that came up they retired to the limo and Andrew turned to Buffy. "You know you just basically declared war on Luthercorp?"

Knowing that Luthercorp, allegedly of course, was doing horrid things to metahumans, Buffy just smiled and replied, "I know. That will be fun."

+S+

(A day later)

While Andrew loved being in the business and Buffy loved it as well she felt like something was missing and so after quite a while she had a long talk with Andrew, which ended with him saying, "Finally, I wondered when you would realize that you can't take the Slayer out of you." At her surprised look he said. "Let me show you something."

He took her hand and pulled her into an elevator and inside he said, "Slayer Center, access code Wells Omega Nine Beta." There was no reply here as in their home, the elevator just started to move and then hold a while later.

Andrew pulled her out of the elevator and showed her around. "This Buffy, I had built in case you would want to be the Slayer again. We have a training room, a command center, a garage and all that we need here."

"A command center?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, from there I can stay in contact with you while you are on patrol and help you with information and everything you may need," Andrew replied.

Buffy was baffled about what Andrew had done for her and quickly pulled him into a hug, "Andrew, you are the best."

Andrew smiled and said, "Everything for you little sis."

"Little? Who is little?" Buffy replied in mock anger.

And so now it was her first night out in the costume which Andrew had made for her and what happened? She got into a fight with Batman of all people. He called her an amateur and told her to go home. She ignored him and he tried to grab her.

They brawled for while where no one could really get the upper hand until they both suddenly stopped and both looked like they listened to something, which both actually did. Andrew reported to Buffy that some 'bad guys' tried to rob a transporter just a few streets away and Alfred reported nearly the same, but instead of 'bad guys' he reported that some member of Intergang were trying to rob a transporter. So both of them quickly rushed to the crime scene and together and without any trouble they took the 'would be' robbers down.

Buffy left before the cops showed and Batman went back to his shadows. Before they parted ways Batman threatened her with. "I'll be watching you." Which the sarcasm inside of her just couldn't let slide and so she retorted, just as Batman returned to his shadows. "Even when I'm in the shower?" She swore he tripped in surprise and she just had to smile. After that she returned to her base where Andrew awaited her with a huge smile. "That was an awesome retort sis," he said while helping her out of the costume.

+S+

(A month and several 'confrontations' between Slayer and Batman later)

It was the first time she finally saw there was more to Bruce than the playboy persona. He was holding an event at his home and she had stumbled onto him while looking for a way back to the party after she had gotten lost after leaving the restroom. She had opened a door hoping for a hallway or something, instead she found a study which was filled with books and Bruce stood there leaning back against a desk. Even though his back was to her, she could tell he was staring up at a portrait.

It was a portrait of a family. It showed a beautiful tall blonde woman that was every man's dream and a handsome and stunning man beside her, they looked very much in love and a boy, so young and happy was standing in front of them.

Buffy paused, before trying to backpedal out of the room when he said, "You don't have to leave."

Her cheeks heated up. She was the Slayer, damn it. She wasn't supposed to get caught. Quickly, she tried to find the words, "I…I, uh, was looking for the way back, didn't mean to stumble in on you."

"You're not the first to get lost in this place," he said. There was no snarky and no witty comeback, just that simple statement that made Buffy stare at him like he had a second head.

"Oh," she replied. She then stood there and looked at the portrait. "Are…are those your parents?"

"Yes." There was something in that even voice that made Buffy's hair stand up. She bit her lips before saying, "I'd better get back. Andrew's probably driving everyone crazy." Smiling at him she added, "Your mom is very pretty." Then she slipped out of the door.

Bruce smiled with a shake of his head and asked himself, "Can I trust you Buffy Summers, aka Slayer?"

+S+

(A week later)

"Could you say that again, Andrew?" Buffy said as he looked up from the weight machine she was currently training on.

"I found this worlds Faith," Andrew said again.

Buffy looked at her chosen brother in disbelieve. Andrew and she had looked for the versions of some of their friends from this world since they came here. So far they hadn't any luck except an old report in the London Times, where a small article was written about a group of friends that was brutally murdered in the flat of one of them without any clues to who had done it. One of the people killed was named Rupert Giles and another Ethan Rayne and now Andrew found Faith of all people.

She took a deep breath and asked, "What have you found?"

While Andrew reached her a towel and a bottle of water he replied. "As our Faith she was born and lived in Boston, she is just a bit younger here. A few weeks ago she left Boston and travelled here. Sadly I lost here trail after she spent one night in a cheap motel.

"Damn," Buffy cursed. "Please try to find out more. I keep my eyes open on my patrols and also ask Batman to do us a favor.

+S+

(Another week later)

They looked and searched everywhere for Faith and even Batman promised to keep an eye out for her after Buffy had a long talk with him. And now? She stumbled over her by pure chance. Buffy looked at the thirteen year old and wondered if this or something similar was what happened to her world's Faith. Anger and sickness boiled in her stomach. That wasn't a look a man should give a kid of Faith's age. It was sick and wrong.

Buffy cursed to herself as the man lead the young girl inside the rundown building with a sick smile on his face.

Just as a painful scream pierced the night the Slayer went inside the building.

Note: Damn cloudleonsgurl….I should stop looking at your banners and reading your Ideas or I soon will have open fic's without end (not that I haven't have already a lot of them), but I hope you liked what I have done with what you already had written and enjoyed what I added to it. So if you have any whishes and or ideas for ch 2, drop me a line.

Note2: Yes another new fic…yes you can curse me for it, but at least this time I finished two chapters for existing stories first. A new chapter to Xander in trouble and Angel's Will are written and just wait to being beta read by Inachis. So for any waiting time from now on for those two fic's you have to blame her and for all others me *g*


End file.
